


if you're with me then everything's alright

by poko



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poko/pseuds/poko
Summary: Daryl stays at Hilltop, and is constantly having nightmares about Glenn. Jesus comforts him.





	

He shot up with cold sweat drenching his forehead. His eyes examine his surroundings. He's at Hilltop, in his bed, not on his knees seeing his friend get murdered.

Daryl huffs softly. This has been the third time this week he's had the nightmares about the encounter with Negan. He gets up to go outside and clear his thoughts. Maybe it'll work this time.

Jesus' words ring in his head. "If you're having trouble sleeping, come see me." He can't believe he's actually considering going to see that prick; and yet here he is, standing outside of Jesus' room's door. He brings a fist up, hesitates at first, and knocks. It takes a minute or two, but Jesus answers. The shorter man raises an eyebrow, and Daryl just looks away.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asks Daryl. It's beyond the hunter how the man knew, but he did. And Daryl nodded, and Jesus steps aside, allowing him to come into his room. Daryl does indeed come in, looking around the room. Jesus' room is neat and tidy, just how Daryl would imagine it would be.

Jesus takes a seat on his bed, patting a spot next to him. Daryl is hesitant, but sits with him. "So, is it the nightmares?" Jesus asks, looking at Daryl. The older man couldn't believe the other man was genuinely concerned about him; he thought everyone hated him for getting Glenn killed.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it." He mumbles. Just then, he feels a warmth on his hand. Daryl looks down to see Jesus' hand on his. He tenses up, and tugs his hand away. "You don't have to be alone in this, Daryl." Jesus says as if it were obvious. As if it were easy.

Daryl just grunts and gets up, and starts to leave. Jesus acts fast though- he gets up as well. "Wait," he says. Daryl turns around, staring down the other man. 

Just then, Jesus wraps his arms around Daryl and kisses him. Daryl immediately freezes, and yet he kisses back. And yet, he wraps his arms around Jesus, bringing him closer. Jesus is the one who breaks the kiss, looking panting softly. 

"Don't go," he begins, "you're not the only one who's lonely." Daryl thinks for a minute, and then kisses the man again. This time, the two fall onto the bed. The kiss breaks, and Jesus is laughing. Daryl is confused at first, yet finds himself smiling.

The two end up laying together, hands intertwined. Jesus looks at Daryl, smiles, and says, "I love you."

In return, Daryl says, "I love you too."


End file.
